neworiginsfandomcom-20200214-history
Defensive Actions (Combat)
In the MARVEL SUPER HEROES Advanced Set there are three actions that may be used to avoid various attacks; these defenses are tied to different abilities. Dodge Dodging is an Agility Ability, and reduces the attacking column shift. A character who is Dodging may move only half his speed in any turn, may not engage in a charging attack, and may perform only one other action that turn, maximum (including making an attack). A character who is Dodging makes an Agility FEAT at the start of the turn, as soon as Initiative is determined. That FEAT will determine the reduced effect of attacks on the character. The result may be no shift, a -2, -4, or -6CS shift on any attacks stated in the first part of the round. This means that the character may only dodge attacks of which he is aware. A character may not dodge an unexpected attack, such as a sniper who suddenly appears, an ally who makes an attack, or someone behind the character (Blindsiding). Powers may modify this rule, the most notable being the Spider-Sense possessed by the Amazing Spider-Man. In any event, a character who is making a Dodging attack makes any FEAT rolls in that turn at a -2 CS penalty. Dodging is usually used against ranged attacks and charging attacks. It has no effect against Slugfest and wrestling attacks (though the character may dodge to avoid ranged attacks in conjunction with adjacent attacks -- this has no effect on those adjacent other than to penalize the dodging character). Evade Evading is a Fighting FEAT that is used by characters who are playing for time, looking for a weak spot in the opponent's attack and hoping to avoid getting their bodies splattered over the countryside. Evading is an effective defensive tactic only against adjacent attackers, such as those engaged in Slugfest or wrestling combat. Only a single opponent may be Evaded. A character who chooses to Evade announces that intention during the declaration phase of the turn. If both sides are evading, no actual combat occurs — both opponents are engaged in a flurry of feints and parries and no real blows are landed. The Evading character makes no attacks that round, but rolls on the Universal Table and checks the Evasion column in the Effects Table. The results are Auto-Hit, Evasion, Evasion +1, and Evasion +2. • An Auto-hit indicates the character zigged where he should have zagged, placing him in the direct line of fire of the opponent. The result of the opponent's attack will be at least a green result, even if a white result was rolled (it is still possible to be missed by a wrestling hold in this fashion, but Slugfest will always hit). • An Evasion result indicates the character dodged the blow from that particular attacker. The attacker does no damage. • An Evasion +1CS or +2CS indicates the character dodged the blow as in the Evasion result, and also put himself in the position to deal a better-placed blow against the foe. In the next round, an attack made by the character against that attacker will receive a +1CS or +2CS bonus to hit (but not damage). This applies to only the first attack in that next round on that attacker, and may not be saved from round to round or increased. Block Block is a defensive ability that uses the Strength ability to lessen the damage of physical attacks, which include Grappling, Slugfest, Edged and Blunt Throwing attacks, Force attacks (but not Shooting and Energy attacks) and Wrestling (but not Charging). The Block move is an attempt to meet force with force, and use the individual's Strength as a form of Body Armor against a specific attack. The character using a block may take no other action, but may shield others behind him. Normal Body Armor, but not Force Fields, still apply to defense. The character using the block maneuver does not attack but counts his Strength as Body Armor, provided the force can be physically resisted (use common sense here -- a fire cannot be blocked, but a pillar of ice can). Roll on the Universal Table against Strength to determine the effects. The notation -6CS, -4 CS, -2 CS, and +1CS indicates the level of Body Armor gained taken from the Strength of the character. Example: A character with an Amazing Strength wishes to block a punch thrown by an opponent with Monstrous Strength (Fighting ability is used to hit, but Block has no effect on this). The character gets a green FEAT, -4 CS, which provides him with equivalent Body Armor of Good. The character takes 65 points damage. If the hero had made a red FEAT roll, the character would have totally blocked the attack (Monstrous Body Armor against Monstrous damage attack). Category:Rules